


Yes Officer

by Laylah



Series: Blue-Collar AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Noah's day off, so it's almost eleven and they're not out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Officer

It's Noah's day off, so it's almost eleven and they're not out of bed. Basch topped the first time, and after a few minutes to catch their breath Noah reached for him again, pulled him up to sprawl across Noah's lap with his legs spread so Noah could work slick fingers up his ass and get him ready for the second round.

And that's where he is, fucking himself on Noah's hand, when Noah says, "You like the idea, don't you? Letting a cop fuck you."

Basch shudders. "Yes."

Noah grins up at him. "Yes what?"

"You give me any shit about this later, I'll have to deck you," Basch says. He waits for Noah to nod before he says, "Yes, sir."

"That's right," Noah says. His eyes are bright, focused. "When I let you have it, I want to hear how much you like it."

Basch nods. "Yes, sir." The order makes him hard, makes him needy -- but he also bets he knows this game better than Noah does. "Please, officer, let me have your cock."

Noah's breath catches, and he pulls free. "Go on, then, boy. Take it."

Basch leans back, finds Noah already holding his cock steady, rocks down on it as slowly as he can stand. "Fuck," he says. "Thank you, sir."

"Keep talking," Noah says hoarsely. "God."

"You want to hear how much I like it?" Basch asks. Of course Noah does. "Your cock feels so good, officer, right there," and he leans back a little so it goes deeper, so it hits him just right, "yeah, thank you, sir, thank you for shoving your cock up my ass."

"Jesus, Basch." Noah's hands slide up his thighs, curl around his hips and hold on tight. "You're going to fucking kill me."

Basch smiles crookedly. "Sorry, sir," he says, and Noah laughs shortly.

"The hell you're sorry, with a shit-eating grin like that."

"No, sir," Basch agrees. How's he supposed to be sorry when it feels this good? "You going to let me touch my cock, officer?"

Noah's always been a quick study, though. "Maybe. Tell me why I should."

"Fuck," Basch says. "I want to come, sir, please. The way you fuck me -- the way your cock feels. I want to come while you fuck me, sir."

"Yeah, I bet you do," Noah says. He reaches for Basch's cock. "Hell, I'd be a crappy brother if I left you hanging, wouldn't I?"

Basch moans, rocks up into Noah's hand, down onto his cock. They hit a rhythm together so easily, so fast. Noah _knows_ him, knows what he wants, how hard he likes it. "Please, sir," he says. "Permission to come."

"Oh _god_." Noah shudders the way he does when he's close. "Yes. Fuck, yes, come."

The order's all Basch was waiting for, and it bends him double, makes him growl, and he keeps moving as best he can until Noah finishes a minute later, thrusting up hard.

Basch drapes himself over Noah's chest, hums softly. He can see the pulse in Noah's throat, the speed of his heartbeat.

"You pick that stuff up from Vossler?" Noah asks after a minute. Almost casual.

Basch nods.

Noah's hand runs down his back, slow, just fingertips trailing along his spine. "He's good to you, right?"

"Yeah," Basch says. "Real good." He chuckles, nuzzles at Noah's throat. "You looking out for me? Don't want me getting mixed up with someone who won't treat me right?"

"I don't want just anybody to push you around," Noah says. He sounds like he's smiling.

"Sap," Basch says, and kisses him.


End file.
